


October 18th, Vampires

by Jaggy_Simp



Series: Harringrove Halloween Extravaganza [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay, Harringrove, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggy_Simp/pseuds/Jaggy_Simp
Summary: Billy keeps leaving in the middle of the night. Steve doesn't know where or what he's doing/going. One night he decides to follow him. What he discovers will change his life forever.





	October 18th, Vampires

When the attack on Starcourt Mall happened, it shook everyone up. Especially the people in the Party. Steve wasn’t even sure that Billy was going to make it out alive. Thankfully he did, but barely. Billy hung onto life like a barnacle on a ship’s hull. 

After he woke up, something was off. Steve didn’t know what it was, but he was worried. Billy was disappearing at night, creeping through their shared condo like a creature in the night. When he would come back he almost immediately took a shower. Steve would lay awake in bed, listening to the shower running. Then when he was done with his abnormally long shower, he crawled in bed next to Steve. He would press a kiss to Steve’s cheek and would fall asleep almost instantly. Steve wondered what he could possibly be doing so late at night. It made his mind race. It put thoughts into his head that he didn’t want. After almost two weeks of Billy disappearing, Steve decided to talk to him the next morning. 

The next morning, Steve made up his mind. He was going to talk to Billy about his strange disappearances. He made his way into their cramped kitchen and stood across from him. He wrapped his hand around a cup of coffee. 

“So, I um. I noticed you got up and left for a bit last night. Um, where’d you go? If you um. If you don’t mind me asking.” He stammered. He subconsciously wrapped his hands around the mug tighter. He was worried about what Billy would say. Billy froze for a second, before returning to his routine. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I went out for a run in the woods. I hope I didn’t wake you up at all.” He smiled at Steve. A shiver ran down Steve’s spine. Something had changed about Billy’s smile. Two of his teeth were different. They were sharpened into points, that Steve didn’t recognize. Had something happened to Billy that Steve didn’t notice? If so, when did it happen? How long had Billy been keeping this secret from him? Questions swirled around in his head. He gripped the cup tighter. A flash of panic interrupted his thoughts. Would Billy ever do something to him? Was he in danger at all? He pushed those thoughts away and focused on his coffee. Billy wouldn’t hurt him.

“Hey princess, you doing okay?” Billy’s voice jerked him out of his stupor. Steve glanced up from his coffee. “Yeah babe. I’m fine. I guess I’m still not totally awake yet.” Billy smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “I gotta go to work, I’ll see you later. Love you!” Billy pressed another quick to his cheek before heading out the door. As Steve watched his boyfriend walk out the door, he decided that he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding his boyfriend. 

During his lunch break, he stared at his sandwich deep in thought. His coworker, Robin came up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. Steve nearly jumped a foot in the air. 

“Jesus Robin, you scared the shit out of me.” Robin held her hands up in defense. 

“Not my fault you’re being super jumpy. It’s not like you. Is everything okay?” She sat down across from him at the breakroom table. Steve let out a heavy sigh and put his head in his hands. “No. I think Billy is cheating on me. Or maybe something worse. I don’t know what's wrong with him. All I know is that he’s being sketchy and my mind keeps spinning with all these paranoid questions.” Robin whistled lowly. “Well, what makes you think that he’s cheating?” Steve glanced up. “What doesn’t make me think that? Every night, he leaves in the middle of the night. I don’t know how long he’s gone but it feels like hours. Then as soon as he gets back he takes a shower.” Steve pauses for a second. When he starts again, Robin swears she saw crazy flash in Steve’s eyes. “That’s not all. His teeth changed. Some of them are pointy. Also, when I asked what he does while he disappears, he just said he went for a run! He has to be lying right?” He glanced at Robin. Desperation was all over his face. “Well? What do you think it is? Do you think he’s cheating?” His eyes searched her face for any kind of answer. Robin got up from the table and paced around the room. 

After a few minutes she sat back down. “Well, there could be a lot of different explanations. However, the most logical one is that he’s cheating. So, I think you should follow him. Or,” Her eyes brightened, “We could follow him. It could be a stakeout! We could get a van and watch him with binoculars. Just think about how cool that would be!” Steve hesitated. He didn’t necessarily want to stalk his boyfriend, just over a little thing. Then he saw how excited Robin looked, and he caved. “Alright, let’s do it. Let’s follow Billy tonight. I could invite you over and you could sleep in the guest room. Bring lots of energy drinks.” Robin nodded. Steve could tell she was really looking forward to this. While Robin was excited, Steve couldn’t help but feel the burning fear of what they might discover. 

That night at dinner, Steve had never been more nervous. He knew that Billy and Robin got along pretty well, but he was worried that this would be the one night that he wouldn’t go on a “run” After dinner they all watched a movie. At this point it was getting late, it was already dark outside. Billy yawned and stretched. “Well, I’m gonna head to bed. Don’t stay up too late you guys.” He made sure to look directly at Steve. Steve swallowed hard. He was a little worried that maybe Billy was leaving right now. However he would have to leave through the front door, and he and Robin could see the door, and he’d have to walk past them. Steve settled into the couch and watched the images on the TV flash by. Robin reached into the bag by her feet and took out two energy drinks. She took one for herself and handed the other to Steve. They cracked them open. Steve chugged half of his in one go. Robin just took small sips. They waited, and waited. Silence, except for the quiet tv lurked in the house.

Then, just as Steve felt himself about to fall asleep, he heard shuffling upstairs. He shook Robin and pointed upstairs and made a gesture to be quiet. Robin’s eyes widened and she pretended to be asleep on the couch, as did Steve. They slumped over on the couch and kept their eyes closed as footsteps made their way down the stairs. Before they went out the door, they went into the living room. The TV turned off, and a blanket was thrown over the two “sleeping” figures. Then a light kiss was placed on Steve’s forehead. It took his entire being to not move at all. He just had to be limp. It was almost impossible. Yet, the footsteps made their way out the door. As soon as the door closed, Robin and Steve jumped up and ran to the window by the door. They saw Billy look both ways before he crossed the road into the forest across the street. Both Robin and Steve scrambled out of the house. Steve locked the door and they both ran to the forest. 

They both walked as quiet as they could. Ahead of them they could hear the strange sounds of the forest around them. Steve cursed under his breath. It was fucking dark and neither of them thought to bring a flashlight or even their phones. Hell, he didn’t even know where they were. He couldn’t see within five feet of him. He turned to where he thought Robin was. 

“Hey, do you know where we are at all?” There was a silence before she answered. “No idea, what about you?” Steve shook his head before he realized she couldn’t see him. “Same. I don’t even know how we’re going to get back. We should’ve planned this out better. We don’t even know what could be in this forest for crying out loud.” Robin reached out in the darkness and grasped Steve’s arm. “We should stay close to each other. We also need to keep a clear head. We took care of the demogorgons, and the mind flayer last year. This forest is perfectly sa-” She was cut off by a loud snap that echoed through the darkness. It sounded like a large tree branch breaking in half, but it could be anything. The pair reached closer for each other. They stood rooted to the ground like a tree. Neither of them could bring themselves to move. They were paralyzed with fear. As they clung to each other, the snapping noises were getting louder. As if they were getting closer. Fear coursed through their veins. The snapping came from all around them. As if whatever was making the sound moved around them in a circle. Steve screwed his eyes shut as thoughts of death flashed through his head.  
Then the snapping stopped. Just like that, a heavy silence hung in the air. Steve opened his eyes and stared into the abyss between the trees. He couldn’t see anything. Then just as he was about to let go of Robin and laugh about how they just got scared by a raccoon. Something came at them from the trees and knocked the two apart. A raw scream tore itself from Steve’s throat. Whatever came from the trees landed on top of Steve and pinned him to the ground. The things hands were slick with some kind of liquid. Steve could feel hot liquid threaten to spill over from his eyes. He whimpered as thoughts of death rushed through his head. Thoughts of how he was never going to see Billy again. He screwed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t see this terrible creature rip him apart limb from limb. He could feel the creature lean down and lick his neck. Steve shivered. Then just before the creature was about to take a bite from his neck, it stopped suddenly and released his arms. 

“Steve?” Billy’s voice flowed through his ears. Steve scrambled out from under Billy and got up. The heavy scent of iron hung in the air. He sat up. “Billy? What are you doing out here?” He sputtered out. Next to him Robin groaned. She must have hit her head on something when they were knocked apart. Billy crossed his arms and looked at him. “I could ask you the same thing princess.” Steve shook his head. “What was on your hands? My arms are all wet.” He couldn’t see Billy grimace. He tried to examine the strange substance on his arms. It smelled like iron. With a strong feeling of caution flooding through his veins he brought his arm up to his mouth and dared to lick the substance on his arm. Once it reached his taste buds he knew exactly what it was. 

“Billy. Why are your hands covered in blood?” His voice shook. A look of fear spread over Steve’s face. “Did you kill someone?” His voice shook even more. Billy started to say something but Steve interrupted him. “Were you going to kill me?” His pitch wavered. Billy reached an arm out towards Steve, but Steve jerked away from him. “Steve, I swear this is not what you think it is.” Steve wrapped his arms around himself. His voice was stern, but it still shook. “Then you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.” Billy ran a hand through his hair. “Do you want the long version, or the short version.” “I don’t care which version you give me, I just want the truth. Why have you been leaving every night at god knows when? Why do you always take a shower when you come back? Why are in the middle of the woods covered in fucking blood Billy? At first I thought you were cheating on me, but now I know my boyfriend is a fucking murderer. You know what? As soon as we get home I’m calling Hop.” Steve’s words started off quiet, but by the time he was done he was yelling and shaking with anger. Billy rushed towards him and grabbed his arm. “Steve, I promise you I’ll tell you the truth, but you gotta calm down.” He intertwined their fingers and he brought Steve into a gentle embrace. Steve took a few deep breaths and He looked at Billy. His fierce expression softened into a smile. Billy would never hurt him. 

“Okay. What happened? Please tell me.” He hung his head and looked towards the ground. Billy lifted Steve’s head up. “I’m going to tell you everything, but first let's get you and Robin back to the nice warm apartment. Steve shivered. “I guess I am a little chilly.” He looked over at Robin who was still on the ground unconscious. Billy picked her up bridal style and he motioned for Steve to follow him. 

They arrived back at the apartment. Billy set Robin down on the couch as he headed towards the dining table. Steve stole a glance at Robin before taking a seat across from Billy. He locked eyes with him, making sure that he was finally going to get the truth. “So. Tell me the truth. What have you been doing babe?” Steve’s eyes couldn’t even try to hide the sorrow he felt when the question left his lips. Billy took Steve’s hand in his. “It’s a long ass story. So remember when we fought the mind-flayer and I almost died?” Steve nodded. He didn’t want to remember it but here he was watching the image of Billy clinging to life replay in his mind. “Well, once I came out of that coma, something changed inside of me. I woke up and everything was louder, and brighter, and I was so much more sensitive to everything. It was super weird, but I didn’t think anything of it. I just dismissed it as natural. Then the nurse came in to take my blood or something. It was just supposed to be a normal blood test thing. So I guess she pricked her finger on the needle or something. I don’t know what exactly happened but she cut her hand on something and the moment the scent of her blood hit my nostrils; I think I went feral.”

Billy took his hand out of Steve’s and folded his hands together. He broke eye contact and focused on the wall. “I blacked out and when I came to, I was standing above the nurse, who stared up at me with wide, unblinking eyes. The front of her uniform was covered in blood, and her throat was ripped open. When I looked down at my hands they were covered in blood as well. I ran into the bathroom and my teeth were so sharp, and blood was all around my mouth. It was literally running down my chin.” He spared a glance at Steve who had covered his mouth in horror. He took a deep breath before continuing. “It took me a little bit of time to figure out exactly what had happened to me, but I came to the conclusion that I am a vampire. Also to answer your question of where I go every night, I go into the woods to hunt. I try to stick to small animals, occasionally I’ll go after a deer. Although, sometimes, I just can’t resist how delicious the blood of a human tastes. Seriously. It quenches every thirst I’ve ever had. It’s velvety and smooth when it goes down your thro-” Steve gagged and that cut Billy off. 

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away there. Look Steve, if you want me to leave I will, but I love you. I can promise that I will never try to hurt you.” He took Steve’s hands in his and looked into his eyes, searching his face for an answer. Steve just stared at Billy and processed the information he had recieved. Billy continued on. “There is one drawback though.” Steve blinked and looked at him. “What is it?” Billy took a deep breath. “I’ll be immortal. I’ll stay this age forever, but you won’t. You’ll die before I do, and I don’t know if I can live without you. So I have a question for you.” Billy hesitated. Steve’s eyes wandered. “What is it?” He asked cautiously. He was a little scared of the answer. “Can I turn you into a vampire? This way we can be together forever!” Billy pleaded. Steve’s mouth dropped open. “Please Steve, I can’t stand the thought of not spending the rest of my life without you. You’re my everything!” Billy grabbed Steve’s hands. Steve straightened up. “I already almost lost you once, and that nearly killed me. I don’t want you to experience that. So, yes. Turn me.” Billy got up from the table and pulled Steve into a deep kiss. “Goddamn, I love you so fucking much.” Steve gave Billy a soft smile. “I love you too Bill.” They put their foreheads together. Their whole world was about to be turned upside down.


End file.
